


【德哈】白鼬（上）

by YXS05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	1. Chapter 1

“咕咕…”原本停在哈里肩头的海瑟薇突然扇着翅膀飞回了自己的小笼子，哈利奇怪地抬头看了她一眼，才发现海瑟薇正侧着脸用大眼睛瞅着门的方向。

哈利随着她视线看过去，模模糊糊地在门口的地上看到一团白色的东西。他刚去摸到床边的眼睛戴上，那团白白的小东西已经以飞快的速度蹿了上来，停在他眼前被子的中央。

“这是什么东西？”哈利下意识问海瑟薇，海瑟薇咕咕了两声，用一种极其丰富的眼神看着他。“白鼬？”哈里试着伸出手，小家伙把爪子搭上他食指的位置立了起来，小眼睛眨巴眨巴可爱极了。

“学校里怎么会有这种动物？是从禁地里跑出来的吗？”哈利觉得小家伙可爱极了，一只手顺着对方的毛，另一手轻轻在它下巴的位置勾挑一下，脸凑近了想凑上去蹭蹭。

海瑟薇鹰眼一斜，它可不是哈利那个傻小子，这白鼬才什么禁地里跑出来的家伙。她用嘴啄了啄自己的翼毛，一边想，这白鼬百分之一千是马尔福那家伙，听说他试了几百种进来，这次看来是成功了。

想了这么多的海瑟薇抖了抖全身的毛，一边咂咂嘴，歪着脑袋看向床上的两“人”，一边开始默默倒数。

“5。”哈利笑着挑了挑白鼬的下巴，白鼬的尾巴绕上了哈里的手臂。

“4。”哈利被白鼬尾巴上的毛蹭地有些痒，他低笑一声，镜片后面的漂亮绿眼睛弯了下来。

“3。”白鼬主动凑上前去顶上哈利的鼻尖，后者被这个亲昵的动作逗地一耸鼻尖。

“2。”海瑟薇明显地看见白鼬黑溜溜的小眼睛里颜色暗了下来，她喉咙里发出一声咕噜，倒数最后一声。

“1。”白鼬周身突然迸发出浓浓的白烟，在哈利惊恐的眼神里一个男人的身影现了出来。

海瑟薇立刻锐利地尖叫一声用翅膀挡住眼睛利索地转了个身。在她的身后，德拉科全裸的身体在消散的烟雾里逐步清晰，哈利还没来得及作出说明反应，前者先行一步堵住了他微张的嘴。

恰好在这时候海瑟薇扭头看了过来，然后她低鸣了一声，完全不顾自己主人接下来可能经历的事情，拍拍翅膀给两人留下了一个潇洒的背影，飞去找小猪了。

“德拉科！”哈利被结结实实地压倒在床上，原本整整齐齐的睡衣已经被人在极短的时间里蹂躏着拉高到了胸以上的位置，两点殷红恰好暴露在空气中。

“是你先惹的火，哈利。”德拉科的笑里带着与生俱来的嚣张和不羁，他猛地掀开盖在哈利身上的被子，极其迅速地钻了进去。哈利根本来不及阻止他，就被结结实实地翻了一圈，衣服顺带着被扯下去丢到了地上。

“这是宿舍德拉科！罗恩会回来！”哈利紧张地胡乱挣扎，德拉科在混乱之中非常精准地扯住了他裤子的末端，趁着哈利的一蹬，快速地扒了下来。

“他不会，不是有赫敏么。”德拉科笑着把哈利的双手都压在头顶，凑上去亲他的颈侧。“呜…”下颚处是哈利的敏感点之一，他的挣扎当即一滞，整个人都软了下去。

“别…我的眼镜…”腿被德拉科从中间顶开到两侧，眼见挣脱无望了的哈利只好妥协地放松身体，已经被甩到一边眼睛半挂在他鼻梁上，让他看上去有点可怜兮兮的。

“不用摘了，带着才能看清楚。”德拉科今天似乎特别兴奋，他帮着扶正了哈利的眼镜，臂上用力把对方拉起来摁在床头，然后伏下去恶劣的弹了弹哈利立起来的阴茎。

“别这样…德拉科…啊…呜！”哈利向来是个脸皮薄的男生，德拉科总是看准了这一点去逗弄他，每每都不令人失望。比如这一次，他才刚含住顶端的龟头，哈利立刻就伸出手狠狠地捂住自己的嘴。

他好看的绿眼睛里面翻涌着水雾，虽然隔着一层玻璃镜片，德拉科还是能看见他兔子一样委委屈屈的小眼神。哈利自己从来没有意识到，他咬着下唇努力压抑自己声音的样子，比他放声呻吟要更诱惑。

“别舔…别舔了德拉科…求你…求你了…呜…”哈利反手攥着床单，两条腿虽然被德拉科压着，却在不断地颤抖。他的腿白而直，特别是大腿内侧的轮廓分明，白里带红的肤色被人轻轻一掐就会留下痕迹。

“不喜欢吗？”德拉科依言放开了他的阴茎，手卡着他的腰往下一拉，再把腿用力分开。哈利被迫蜷缩起膝盖，把自己下身最敏感脆弱的小口完整暴露在对方眼前，肉穴因为紧张而张缩着，像是无声的邀请。

“别看…啊！”哈利羞愧难当地想去合拢双腿，德拉科当即俯下身体，舌尖刚触上肉穴的皱壁，哈利立刻失声尖叫出来。“不行！我不行！”哈利慌乱地用手拽着德拉科的头发，声音里带着哭腔地求饶。

“嘘…小点声儿，我没带润滑的东西，不这样等会儿会伤到，乖一点。”德拉科轻轻搓揉了一下哈利的臀瓣，温热的唇贴到穴口的外侧，舌头像灵巧的蛇类，在肠壁里开拓。

哈利低声的呜咽里还伴随着痉挛一样的抽搐，他的一手和德拉科十指交错，另一手紧压着唇却根本避免不了出声。德拉科的动作算不上熟练，甚至是生疏的。他在尽量用自己的唾液去润湿那个精妙的穴口，然后直起身换上了手指。

指尖带着唾液很轻易就滑了进去，哈利像濒死的鱼一样突然僵直了脊背，一声措不及防的媚声婉转而出，把他自己吓了一跳。然后他做错了一件事情，就是带着羞愤和紧张去偷偷地看德拉科。

“妖精…”德拉科觉得自己要涨地早泄了，他狠狠的伏下身，用像撕咬一样的吻掌控着局面，哈利被捏着下巴拉起来被迫接受着亲吻，两人的舌头在唇间的空间里颠鸾倒凤，拉出的淫靡银丝连了又断，断了再续。

“安分一点，不然受伤了可别哭出来。”德拉科在放开快窒息的哈利之后，警告一般地又在他喉结的突起上轻轻咬了一口。哈利呜咽一声，然后轻轻嗯了一声作为回应。

德拉科再一次低下头去，他用唾液润湿自己的手掌，然后伸进去了三根手指。饱胀感立刻让哈利的呻吟变了一个声调，他偏过脸，眼睛紧闭着。德拉科突然恶劣地笑起来，一手上去把他的脸掰回来正对着自己，另一手向熟悉的角度戳刺过去。

“啊嗯！”哈利尖叫一声，突然猛地一颤，弓起腰，白灼从马眼的位置喷涌而出，星星点点地粘在德拉科的胸前，让他下意识一惊。哈利显然也没料到自己这么快就射了出来，立刻红成了一个大柿子，拉起杯子就盖住了脑袋。

“好宝贝儿，别害羞，别闷坏了来来来…”德拉科想笑但又必须憋着，好在他还是很有罪魁祸首的自知之明，上去把爱人的被子扯开之后好声好气地安慰着。“都怪…都怪你…”哈利只觉得自己丢脸极了，德拉科只是轻轻巧巧地一按，自己竟然真的就把持不住了。

“好好好，怪我怪我。”德拉科甜甜腻腻地凑上去给了他一个温柔的法式深吻，然后又侧过去亲他的耳朵。“不要玩了…”哈利带着哭腔的声音软软糯糯地说，“差不多…可以了。”

“行。”德拉科顺手在自己胸前抹去哈利刚刚射出来的精液在穴口胡乱涂抹了一下，然后扶着自己的阴茎抵上穴口，一寸一寸地往里面推送。

哈利偏开头想咬住枕头，德拉科却突然用力送了进去，咬合的动作被一声无法控制的高昂呻吟所取代，哈利疲软的性器又哆嗦嗦嗦地立了起来。“混蛋…”等哈利缓过劲来，当即给了对方一个毫无威慑力的眼神，“好好做…”

“知道了，我的小圣人。”


	2. 【德哈】白鼬（下）

“啊…嗯…别弄那儿…别弄了德拉科…我受不…受不了了…”哈利仰躺在床上，一条腿被高高抬起挂在德拉科的肩上，另一条腿被握紧脚踝拉开到最大角度。德拉科的冲撞向来又狠又准，他喜欢降低进出的频率，但深度保持在最高水准。

哈利的性器在空气里随着撞击的频率颤颤巍巍地抖动，每一次进入都会让他颤栗一下，然后不由自主地发出动人的声音。

“这就受不了了？嗯？”德拉科伏下身去亲他的耳垂，顺便扶正了他半垮下来的眼镜，“睁开眼睛好好看看，看看你被我操成什么样子。”德拉科猛地把他抱起来压在床头，让哈利只要略微低头就能看见交合部位淫靡的状况。

“不要…别这样…啊！”哈利羞愤难当地侧过脸，却被警告一般地狠狠撞了一下，德拉科腾出一只手摁着他的脑袋迫使他低下头，然后下身大肆运动起来。

“啊！不行！太深了！轻点儿…轻点儿唔！”德拉科哪里会听他的话，持续凶狠的攻击让哈利大幅度地上下晃动，他被迫反手想去抓住床头的什么东西，却无奈只是墙壁。德拉科咧开嘴笑了笑，伸手上去和他十指交握。

在两人快要攀上欲望巅峰的时候，不合时宜的敲门声突然惊扰了两人。“哈利？你睡着了吗？来开开门。”“罗恩？！”哈利吓得一个激灵，慌慌张张地想推开身上的人，却被德拉科压地更加紧。

“我…你…怎么办？！”哈利仓促地打量了一下自己和对方，耳尖红地要滴出血来。德拉科倒是一脸的坦然，“我不知道。”

“你…”“哈利？你再不开门我…嘿！”罗恩的声音在拔高之后戛然而止，门口传来一阵混乱的声音，哈利听见了海瑟薇咕咕的声音。罗恩似乎在门口小声和海瑟薇交流着，然后门口就彻底寂静了。

“我必须要说，你的鸟可比你聪明上太多了。”德拉科首先反应过来，海瑟薇应该是把罗恩带走了。“什么？嘶…轻点儿！”哈利还愣在刚刚的突发情况里，被德拉科这么一撞整个人倒在了床上。

“我以后应该对那只大白鸟好一点，她是个聪明的动物。”德拉科把哈利扯起来翻了个身，压着他的腰再一次冲撞起来。被罗恩这么一闹，哈利全身都敏感了起来，德拉科还没冲撞几下，他就哭叫一声射了出来。

“啧，我们的小圣人今天很快啊。”德拉科蘸起来一点白灼，恶趣味地涂抹在殷红穴口的周围。“混蛋…”哈利费力地把自己撑起来，反手去拍掉德拉科作恶的右手。后者撇了撇嘴，搂住哈利的颈脖拽起来就是一顿深吻。

“能不能站起来？”德拉科吻够了，从哈利的身体里面退出来，捞着对方的腰迫使后者站在床上面对着自己，两臂勾在对方膝盖下猛地把人抱起来。

“德拉科！”意识到这是个什么姿势以后的哈利惊叫一声，一方面害怕掉下去，一方面是羞耻心作祟，让他幅度并不算剧烈但很认真地挣扎起来，“放我下去…我们好好做…这样…啊！不行！”德拉科没有给他再说下去的机会，把人压在墙上之后，对准了位置就是一个深挺。

重力的元素加上掌控者的有意为之，哈利几乎被顶上前之后猛地下坠，让粗大的阴茎最大程度地深入到体内前列腺的软肉上。压抑不住的呻吟从哈利的喉咙里一声高过一声地流出，被压在墙壁上的背部已经摩擦地发烫，应该是和他眼角一样的红。

“轻点儿…轻点儿德拉科…我不行…太深我受不了…”尖锐的快感像芒刺一样不停刺激着哈利的神经，他已经很难维持抬着头的姿势去和德拉科接吻，脖子脱力地垂下，嘴里大口地呼吸着。

“重点儿？”德拉科向来不会放过这种逗趣哈利的机会，他猛地向上一挺，阴茎的尖端狠狠地碾压过软肉。哈利突然仰起头尖叫一声，紧接着是细碎凌乱地呼吸和啜泣。

德拉科被他后穴突然一绞，倒吸了一口气，而后猛地咬住哈利光洁的后颈，疯了一样地用力操干。肉体碰撞的声音连带着哈利已经完全失控的声音交织在室内，德拉科猛地低吼一声，重重地顶进最深处射了出来。哈利尾随着他剧烈的一颤也喷涌而出。

“怎么样，舒不舒服？”德拉科把自己的性器从穴口里抽出来，白色的液体从穴口流出，蜿蜒地顺着哈利的腿下滑。他已经完全失去了力气，全靠德拉科撑住他，然后两人双双倒在床上。

哈利的眼镜早就掉下去了，此刻的他只能朦胧无神地看着前方，好一会儿才回过神来。“下次…别再这样了。”哈利用手肘撞了一下对方，被人轻轻握了住。

“哪样？”德拉科明知故问。

哈利没回答他，向后撇了一个眼神。德拉科笑着吻上他，“行，休息会儿吧。”


End file.
